I'll Protect You
by Mockingjaypin1224
Summary: "He then enveloped me into a gentle, caring and concerned hug.It was in that moment that I felt perfectly safe, like nothing could hurt me, for the first time in years. "I'll protect you." said Austin in a faint voice. "Always." he whispered. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally! ****I also don't own Dance with Me Tonight by Olly Murs! LE SOB**

* * *

The fresh morning breeze wafted into Ally Dawson's bedroom, waking her up.

She rose slowly from her bed, and made her way over to the bathroom.

After brushing her teeth and changing into an outfit that consisted of her usual brown ankle boots, a light red (almost pink) and white floral blouse and some slightly ripped skinny jeans, she applied a bit of pink eye shadow, her favorite lip gloss, and made her way downstairs.

She didn't know why, but she had a good feeling about that day.

After grabbing an apple and a banana from the fruit bowl on her kitchen table, she threw on her shoulder bag and opened the door of her home. Stepping outside and locking the door, she started walking to the Sonic Boom.

When she arrived at her father's music store, she was surprised to see that her best friends were already there, talking amongst themselves.

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I walked over to greet my friends, but what I thought was just simple conversation turned out to be an argument between Trish and Austin. Talk about weird; I'd only expect this type of behavior from Trish and Dez, not Trish and Austin! But as soon as I stepped in front of them, they immediately stopped arguing. To make matters even weirder, Dez was sitting in the corner twiddling with his fingers nervously. I wonder what this is all about.

* * *

**No one's POV: **

"Hey Ally!" greeted Trish, calmly.

"Hey Trish…" Ally replied.

"HI AL-" Dez exclaimed before hurriedly running out of the store, a clear expression of panic written across his face.

"What…was-"

"Nothing!" said Trish and Austin in unison, cutting Ally off.

"Oh…kay...?" Ally said in response, confused.

Ally's POV:

They're acting weird… I wonder what they were talking about before I entered the store… Maybe if I could just get Austin to go up to the practice room with me I could ask him…

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

I don't know why, but lately I've been obsessing over Ally's stage fright. It's all I could ever think about, and it's driving me insane! I need to know why she's so afraid of being in the spotlight. I want to help her. After all, I still want her to get the fame and recognition she deserves. So, I guess I'll do it. Even if Trish told me not to, it's the only way.

* * *

**No one's POV: **

"Hey Austin, I've got a new song!" Ally said suddenly, breaking the awkward silence that had formed between her and Austin, who were just a second ago completely lost in thought.

"Really?" Austin's eyes instantly lit up "Can I hear it?" he asked excitedly, sounding much like a little boy in a candy store.

"Sure!" Ally replied, smirking ever so slightly. "Come on!" she exclaimed, taking Austin's hand and dragging him up the staircase to their beloved practice room.

Though Ally didn't, Austin saw Trish raise an eyebrow at her friend's behavior and quickly mouth to Austin as Austin & Ally ascended the staircase "Don't you dare ask her." He just shrugged and gave her one of his signature goofy grins before being shoved into the practice room by an over excited Ally.

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

"Okay, so I was thinking maybe this could be your new hit. It goes like this:" Ally told me as she sat on the piano bench of our grand piano before starting to play and sing.

"_My name is Austin nice to meet you can I tell you baby,_

_Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies,_

_But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah. _

_I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute,_

_On the floor up and close getting lost in it, I won't give up without a fight._

_I just wanna, ooh, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight, So come on, ooh, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight._

_We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now, Loosen up and let your hands go down, down, Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah._

_I feel the music moving through your body, Looking at you I can tell you want me, Don't stop keep going till the morning light, yeah.  
When I saw you there, Sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care, I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night right,_

_Ooh, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight, So come on, ooh, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight._

_Break it down now, shake it like that, now bring it all back,_

_To dance with me tonight, One more time, one more time, come on now. _

_Do your thing, everybody sing,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight, yeah I just wanna, ooh, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_Ooh, just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight, And everybody sing, girl just close your eyes_

_We can dance all through the night I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_So come on, just close your eyes,_

_We can dance all through the night I just want you to dance with me tonight…"_

Whoa, that song was amazing. This is what I'm talking about, she needs to get recognition for her talents. I need to ask her, but when?

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I just finished performing my new song for Austin called "Dance with Me Tonight" and he's being completely silent. That's not good…

"Austin?" I asked. He didn't say a word, nor did he move at all.

"Austin?" I asked once more, starting to get worried that he didn't like the song.

He still didn't move, so I said something I somehow know I might regret.

'What were you and Trish arguing about earlier?" "Why do you have stage fright?" Austin and I blurted out at the same time.

The room suddenly went quiet. It took me a while until his question fully registered in my brain. "_This isn't good…wow, I've said that a lot today" _I thought as Austin sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

"Welllllll…" Austin trailed off, holding the 'l'.

"Austin." I said sternly.

He sighed and started talking.

"When I got to Sonic Boom this morning, I saw Trish already there reading a magazine in the front right corner of the store. I walked over to her and started making small talk with her when I finally lost it and asked her a question that's been bugging me for months…" Austin abruptly stopped talking.

"Which was…?" I asked, still not quite understanding why they were acting so crazy this morning.

"….I asked her why you had stage fright…" he admitted, giving me a guilty smile.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Yes? No? Maybe? Okay :3 Review please :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I 'm back with the second (and last) chapter of this story! Thank you to those of you who reviewed (Percabeth619, latona78, ctiger, and LoveShipper) Also, thank you to all of you who favorite and alerted this story! It really means a lot to me. It means even more to me knowing that this is my first fanfic ever! Please make sure to read the Authors Note at the bottom of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Austin and Ally! –sigh-**

* * *

I froze. Why would he ask that? I thought we went over this! This boy just doesn't listen, does he? I told him I'd go to him if I ever wanted to talk about it. Ugh, I guess the only thing I could do is keep the conversation going. Maybe I should leave the room? No. I want to, but it would be unfair to Austin. Since he's telling me what he and Trish were arguing about earlier, it would only be fair if I answered his question too.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She told me that she didn't want to tell me because she knew that if she told me I would talk to you about it and she knew that you wouldn't want to relive that experience." Austin answered.

That's true. Smart Trish.

"That's why you were arguing?" I asked in a faint tone, my voice suddenly starting to disappear.

Austin nodded slightly before asking something I was hoping he wouldn't.

"So, why do you have stage fright?"he asked, a bit of concern visibly filling his eyes.

Once more it took a while until the question completely registered in my brain. _"Why do you have stage fright?" "Why do you have stage fright?" _The question rang in my head. I feel so pressured right now. _Come on Ally. Tell him. He's one of your best friends. He's your partner, Ally. He deserves to know._ The tiny voice in my head spoke.

"So much for today being good…" I muttered.

_Fine. _I thought to myself. _You win conscience. _

I grabbed my shoulder bag and dug through the contents until I finally found what I was looking for; my book. I opened to the page and turned to Austin.

"I have stage fright because of…corn dogs…" I sighed.

"Corn dogs?" he asked, bewildered.

I slowly nodded before handing him my book.

"Read this." I instructed before pointing to the diary entry that I wrote the day my stage fright had first begun.

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

I took Ally's precious songbook from her hands. I'm surprised she's letting me read and touch her book! I started to read the diary entry she pointed out, written in her calligraphy camp worthy handwriting.

_ November 5, 2007_

_Dear Songbook/Diary_,

_Today was a nightmare. It all started at lunch. They were holding auditions for the latest school play. Usually I'm not interested, but this play stood out to me. It was a musical._

_I absolutely love music, so I just felt the need to audition for this play. Auditions were being held in the cafeteria during lunch, right in front of everyone at the same lunch period as me. It was a bit weird to me, but an audition is an audition, right? So, at lunch today I auditioned for the play (which, by the way, is called "Scream and Celebrate") and at first it was pretty easy. They just asked me a bunch of questions about myself. Then, they asked me to sing._

_I agreed to sing, but right in the middle of my performance of one of the songs from the play (which is called "Party"), someone eating a corn dog was swinging it back and forth. Suddenly, the corn dog shot right out of their hand mid-swing and headed right towards me. I was so lost in the music that I didn't realize what was going on until I heard some gasps from the cafeteria, bringing me back to reality. I was confused, but then I caught sight of the corn dog headed towards my mouth. I knew I couldn't stop singing, it would ruin my audition. So, I started to move back, but it was too late. The corn dog flew right into my open mouth and I started to choke. I tried to continue singing, but I bet I sounded like a gargling unicorn that got devoured by a giant manatee and was fighting to get out. I heard more gasps and shouts of terror and panic, but most of all, I heard laughter. Half of the cafeteria was laughing at what had just happened. After a teacher came over and did CPR (not mouth to mouth) I was good again. Now I hate corn dogs._

_Love, _

_Ally_

Whoa…. I can't believe this! A _corn dog_ gave her stage fright? Maybe that's why when I met her she was so against corn dogs… Of all things, why a corn dog? CORN DOGS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIENDS! Not anymore…

"Oh my gosh Alls…" I trailed off.

"There's more…" she told me, flipping the page I just read.

Wait…there's _MORE?_ I wasn't expecting that…

"A-are you sure you want me to read it?" I asked, stuttering. I didn't want to read it if she didn't want me to.

She hesitated, and then nodded.

"You deserve to know…" she urged.

Sighing, I took the book from her hands again and started to read.

_ November 6, 2007_

_Dear Songbook/Diary,_

_Remember_ _the corn dog incident? Well, it just got a million times worse. When I walked into school this morning, everything seemed fine, until lunchtime. As soon as I stepped into the cafeteria I was ambushed by laughs. I was confused, until I remembered the incident. But then I noticed something: everyone was crowded around a laptop on a table in the middle of the room. I thought that we weren't allowed to bring laptops to school, but the teachers on duty didn't seem to be complaining, as they were crowded around the laptop as well. They looked so amused that I just had to check out what they were watching. Bad choice. When I walked over and discovered what they were watching and laughing at, I instantly felt like someone punched me in the stomach; there, on the screen, was the corn dog incident. Playing in slow motion. I was able to stay near the laptop for a few minutes while the people were watching the video over and over again, but then someone noticed me. They walked away from the crowd and went up to me and said_

"_Hey Corn Dork." causing everyone to laugh._

"_H-Hi..." I answered nervously._

_Before the person could say anything else, the crowd in the cafeteria began chanting "CORN DORK! CORN DORK! CORN DORK! CORN DORK!" I held back tears. I couldn't show them how weak I was, even if they already knew. To make things even worse, they started throwing food at me, while continuing to chant my stupid nick name. _

_ It was then that I started feeling very alone and extremely scared. I felt unsafe and unprotected. The only thing that kept me feeling safe all these years was my mom. After she died, I tried to stay strong. Miraculously, her protecting presence was still with me after she died, but it faded away at that moment today. I slowly left the cafeteria, tears starting to fall from my eyes, and I went to the main office. After asking them if I could leave, they agreed and called my dad to pick me up. At home, dad asked me to sing for him. I suddenly felt nervous and really scared. When I opened my mouth, about to start singing, all that came out was a soft scream, followed by a screech before I started crying. I don't know why that happened, but I've tried singing for him four times today and I still can't. I have to go now. See you later!_

_Love,_

_Ally_

Okay, now I hate corn dogs even more than before.

"Where was Trish when this happened?" I asked, curious.

"Trish was out sick those two days. She knew about what happened because I told her the day she came back to school." Ally responded, sadly.

"Alls…" I said, my voice cracking.

_Well that came out pretty confident. _I sarcastically thought, mentally face palming.

"Alls…I didn't know…I'm sorry…" I continued.

"Austin, why are you sorry? It's not your fault." she answered in a voice that was somewhat comforting. I knew she was trying her best to sound strong.

"Ally, I'm sorry for asking. I was just so curious, I felt like my head was going to explode!" I admitted.

"It's okay…" she said softly.

I walked over to the piano bench and sat next to her.

"So, you have stage fright because-"

"There's no one there to protect me from the audience if they don't like my performance or if something goes wrong…" she cut me off.

"Alls…" I whispered.

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

Austin whispered his nice little nickname for me. I looked down. I suddenly feel scared. I feel someone gently tilt my chin up, and before I know it I'm looking straight into none other than Austin Moon's soft brown eyes. He then enveloped me into a gentle, caring and concerned hug. It was in that moment that I felt perfectly safe, like nothing could hurt me, for the first time in years.

"I'll protect you." said Austin in a faint voice.

"Always…" he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: I know, cheesy ending ^-^ I know Dez isn't really in here, it's because I didn't know how to fit him in this story . I'm also aware that it's kind of OOC…sorry about that . **

**I know that Ally's stage fright reason is pretty random and weird, but when I thought of Austin & Ally the first thing that popped into my mind was corn dogs… **

**I'm not very happy with the reason Trish and Austin were arguing, but I guess that's up to you to decide. I feel like I should've given you readers more of a reason as to why she was so mad at him for asking. Sorry about that! D:**

**I hope you all liked this two-shot. Please, please, pwease review! It means a lot to me. Plus, I want to know what you think of this story! :3 I also appreciate the favorites and alerts. Thank you all sooooooooo much! I'm so grateful for you guys! 3**

**P.S: Ally's dad isn't in the story because…he was…umm…buying a flute at a flute convention? Yupperz, let's just say that. **


End file.
